


Interlude from Nowhere: Lung and Kaiser

by HadenBreslin



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadenBreslin/pseuds/HadenBreslin
Summary: This is an interlude I made for a quest I had on QQ. I lost my muse for it but I wanted to post this here just cause.
Relationships: Lung/Kaiser
Kudos: 3





	Interlude from Nowhere: Lung and Kaiser

You're in a café in the inner city waiting on your girl. Some how, some way your Barbie Doll persuaded you to give her your credit card so all of them could go shopping. You don't really mind spoiling her, she's been on her very best behaviour lately, and you've got enough in the bank to support every one of your girls when they want to shop.

You smirk.

Though you are going to exact payment back later.

Nothing is for _free_ in this world.

 **BOOM**!

You look up from your book on Tantric Sex Positions to look out of the front windows of the café.

“Oh man, that’s Lung!”

“Dude, that’s Kaiser!”

All you can see is dust and all the people inside are up and moving to the front, phones out to capture another cape battle.

“What? Oh my god, where?”

“In the big hole in the street man!”

You shake your head, _idiots_ , you think. You finish your cup of green tea, pay for it and move to pull on your trusty black leather jacket on and start to head to the back exit.

“Shit!”

“Run!” One of the men talking screams and a crash sounds.

You look back to the window and see Kaiser laying where the shop window use to be, with Lung, probably only in half escalation mode, standing over him with metal spikes coming out of his chest.

“Shit.” You say, stepping out of the way of the panicking people all racing for the emergency exit.

All you wanted was a nice day out with Barbie Doll, to read the book you've been waiting a quiet moment for and maybe have your dick sucked in gratitude later.

What you _don’t_ want.

And what you sure as hell don’t _need_ is these two having a dick waving competition that ends with you having a broken spine.

 _Again_.

You take control of both of them, you momentarily consider just controlling one and having them rape the other, but this way is sweeter.

You have Lung pull Kaiser up and into his arms, and have Kaiser lean up to kiss Lung.

The few people who are left in the café stare at the two in shock, which quickly turns into shocked and horrified fascination as the E88 leader drops all his metal armour except for his face mask, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

You have Lung slap Kaiser's left ass cheek, palming his flesh afterwards to ease the string as you have the dragon force his tongue down the Nazi’s throat.

You have them moan.

Loudly.

Lewdly.

The people in the café now have their phones out, no doubt recording all of the action. So you decide to take it further.

You have Lung lift Kaiser up and press him up against the wall, reaching between them to free his cock from the confines of his tattered pants.

“Fuck me big guy!” You have Kaiser moan, rubbing himself all the while against the taller man.

“Wooth pltheasure!” You have to over articulate with his halfway transformed dragon mouth.

You have Lung spit on his cock before changing the angle the two are leaned against the wall so the people recording can get the perfect shot as Lung's angry, purple, seven inch, soda can thick cock slams home in Kaiser's ass.

“Oh! God yes! Give me that thick Dragon cock!” Kaiser moans, bouncing himself up and down in time with Lung's thrusts.

You watch as Lung’s dragon face about disappears to make way for a normal mouth again.

Lung’s fingers dig into Kaiser's hips as he pounds away at the shorter man, you have him grunt and moan as you make Kaiser's anal walls clench around his cock like the rhythmic ticking of a well tuned clock.

The café is in shocked silence but for the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the passionate moans of the two men fucking.

“Fuck, such a tight ass!” You have Lung moan, following his statement up with a hard thrust.

You look away from the scene but have Kaiser bury his face into the crock of Lungs neck and embrace him tightly, you see two other E88 capes, Hookwolf and one of the twins, staring open mouthed at the scene in front of them.

You also see Oni Lee, just a few steps behind them, but with his mask on you have no clue to what he is feeling.

You turn back to Lung and Kaiser.

“Fuck me baby! Yeah, just like that, give me that cock!”

“Gonna cum in this Nazi ass!”

“Fuck yes, give me that dragon cum! Fill me up!”

“Ahh, shit!” You have Lung moan, speeding up his thrusts until you can feel the pressure building in his balls explode, you make him pause, making him groan as you have him spill his warm cum into Kaiser's ass.

“Yes! GOD yes!” You have Kaiser throw his head back in ecstasy, having him dig his nails into Lung’s back, you let him finish by blowing his own load across both his and Lung's chest.

You smile, satisfied with your payback, and sneak out of the café. You meet your Barbie Doll outside, her blonde hair is like a shining halo in the midday sun and she's dressed in a short plaid skirt and a white tank top, she's also carrying several bags from a expensive uptown lingerie boutique.

  
She has a smug smirk on her face.

“It’s gonna be _all_ over the internet now, you know.”

“Then they shouldn’t have ruined my tea time.” You say in response, you hold out your hand to her and she's prompt to give you your card back, you put it in your back pocket before wrapping an arm around her waist. “What say we head home? I have a raging hard on I want you to take care of.”

Vicky leans into you and gives you a coquettish smile. “With pleasure _Mistress_.”

You smirk back at her.

You love the sound of that.


End file.
